Hope On The Rocks/Issue 116
This is Issue 116 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Pull a Leg". This issue is Daniel-centric. 904, Pull a Leg “Get it up!” I yell, helping Paul with his parachute. “I’m trying!” Jim yell back. “Damnit!” I hear someone yell, probably Wesley. I’m in a helicopter with three others. I’m a former sergent in the military. I was that until a few days ago, when we decided to escape from the refugee camp. They were just... I’m not gonna talk about that. Then there’s Jim Iroas. He’s the pilot, the only resonable one from the refugee camp. He was the only pilot that agreed in my actions. I might have been wrong, but it was needed... it really was... Wesley Snipe worked as guard at the refugee camp. He is the reason I’m still alive. If it hadn’t been for him stealing the keys to the helicopter, we’d all be dead. Paul Jameson is... he’s unstable to say it mildly. Well, he’s a schizo. We only brought him along because they would have killed him otherwise. He’s a nice guy though. When he isn’t trying to kill you anyway. “Dan!” Jim yells. “I can’t get it up again!” “Then just...” I let go of Paul, and manage my way to the side of the helicopter. I look out, seeing a river nearby. I quickly scan the area, and then I spot something off: living people. “Look!” I yell and point. Jim looks and sees what I see. “Are they alive?” He asks. I don’t get to answer, as the helicopter shakes and crashes onto the treetops. I see Wesley being thrown out of the helicopter as we crash, and then everything goes black. Jim wakes me up. He is bleeding from his ear, but other than that he looks fine to me. My leg hurts like hell though. “Are you okay?” Jim asks, looking worried. “My leg...” I manage to pant. I close my eyes as Jim cuts off a piece of my pants. As I open again, I see his face looking even more worried than before. “It’s... it’s bad, Dan.” Jim says. He gets up and I can’t see him for a few seconds. Then he returns with a first-aid kit. “This is going to hurt.” He says. I don’t know what has happened to my leg, but it doesn’t feel good, and judging from Jim’s face, this isn’t going to feel good neither. I lay my head down on the floor of the helicopter and close my eyes. Then I feel a burning pain in my leg. I scream. “Sorry.” I hear Jim muttering. I then black out again. The next thing I see is a woman, seemingly treating my leg. There wasn’t many woman in the refugee camp, and the few there was were mostly prostitues. “Hey there.” I say with a smile. She then touches my leg, and I cringe in pain. “Sorry.” The woman says. “You’re Daniel?” I look around. Jim and Wesley are talking to another man. I thought we were on a deserted island, but it seems like there’s people here. “Yeah, I am.” I reply. “I’m Holly, that’s Ridley.” She says. “We’re gonna take you back to our group. Don’t do anything stupid, okay?” “Sure.” I just say. It’s hard to talk with my leg hurting like this. The woman named Holly smiles and leaves me. Wesley then walks over to me. “Boss, we have a problem.” He says, looking at me with a worried look. “Let me hear.” I manage to mutter. “Paul is gone... and so is the knives.” Deaths *None Credits *Ridley Johnson *Holly Boehicki *Daniel Mentor *Jim Iroas *Wesley Snipe *Paul Jameson Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues